


A BDSM Love Story

by Sammygirlspn



Series: A BDSM Love Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Cliffhangers, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Sub Drop, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: Sam was just sixteen when it all started... When Sam is doing homework and happens upon a porn site he is drawn to the video of a guy being tied down. At age 18 Sam joins a BDSM club and ends up falling for his Dominant, especially when he realizes the man is an Alpha. Can he turn a Dom/Sub relationship into an actual relationship? And what will happen when Sam's medications fail, resulting in an issue he's not ready to deal with?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: A BDSM Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674931
Kudos: 43





	A BDSM Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a BDSM and ABO fic, if you are not comfortable with bondage, spanking etc then this is not the fic for you. The sex scenes are very detailed and may be graphic for some people.

Sam

Sam was just sixteen when it all started, he’d taken his brothers computer to work on school work but was immediately directed to the last site Dean had been on, bustyasianbeauties.com. Several links to videos flashed across the screen and Sam moved to close the window when an image in the bottom right corner caught his eye.

The picture was of a man tied to the bed, a gag in his mouth while another man stood over him with a leather whip. Sam squirmed as his cock began to harden in his pants and slick dripped from his ass. Without thinking, Sam clicked on the link, inevitably opening a new window.

“Sam! I can smell your arousal!” Dean yelled. “Give me my computer.”

Sam’s eyes flicked up to the door before moving back to the video starting on the screen. The video opened on a small man lying naked on a large metal bed, his arms tied to the rails on the headboard, legs tied to either side of the bed, keeping them spread wide. The camera zoomed in on the mans cock; lying red and leaking on this stomach,

Sam palmed this cock, eyes glued to the screen. He was so focused on the video he didn’t hear the knob turning.

“Samuel John Winchester, give me my fucking…” Dean stopped short when the sound of a mans cry of pleasure and pain echoed around the room. Sam quickly closed the window, not looking up at his older brother. “Sam.” Dean said calmly. “Sam.” Dean waited for Sam to look up before continuing. “What were you watching?” Sam shrugged, looking down at his lap.

“It was open when I turned on your computer.” Sam muttered.

“Busty Asian Beauties was open, that video was gay porn.” Dean said

“The link for the video was on the bottom, it caught my attention.” Sam muttered.

“It’s okay Sam, if you like gay porn then you like gay porn. That’s your choice.” Dean said.

“So, if I tell you that I am gay you won’t care?” Sam asked.

“No, you can like who you want.” Dean said, sitting on the bed next to his little brother. Sam was quiet for a moment, deciding on his next words.

“What would you say if I told you that video was a bondage video?” Dean froze and his eyes widened. An awkward silence fell over the brother for a moment.

“If you decide you want to try that then okay. Just be careful.” Dean said.

Two Years Later

Sam

Sam flopped onto his bed in his apartment. It had been a really long week. He’d moved into his apartment on Saturday, then has orientation for school on Monday and job interviews everyday after that; he was ready for the weekend. His phone chimed from its spot on the night stand and Sam rolled so he could grab it and see who was texting him; Dean’s name lit up the screen.

**Dean: Hey, how was your first week?**

**Sam: Long, I’ve got one more interview tomorrow morning and classes officially start on Monday. How was your week?**

**Dean: Things should start to slow down for you once you have a normal schedule. And my week was boring. I got the rest of the apartment packed up and I will be heading out that way tomorrow morning.**

**Sam: I’m glad, I’m not used to living on my own and it’s too quiet in the apartment without you.**

**Dean: Ah! You missed me. :D**

**Sam: Maybe a little.** **😊**

**Dean: Hey, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I’m gonna go to bed so I can get an early start on the drive tomorrow.**

**Sam: Night De’**

**Dean: Night Sammy**

Sam set his phone down and closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep when his phone chimed again. Sam groaned and picked it back up. Charlie, his best friend, was texting him. Charlie had been his friend since they were kids and they’d both been accepted to Stanford.

**Charlie: Hey I’ve found a club you might be interested in.**

**Sam: Okay?**

**Charlie: It’s called Angels In Chains. It’s a BDSM club.**

**Sam: I’m interested but I’ve never done any of that.**

**Charlie: That’s okay, I did some research and they’ll let you just sit and watch, you don’t have to participate.**

**Sam: Okay, let’s go check it out tomorrow.**

**Charlie: Yay! They open at five, we can go around five- thirty.**

Sam smiled and set his phone on his night stand so he could go to sleep. He slipped off his pants and climbed under his blanket, falling asleep almost immediately.

Gabriel

Gabriel pulled on his favorite leather pants and biker boots before spraying scent-away on himself. He turned to the full length mirror on his office wall and grinned.

“Looking great as always.” Balthazar, Gabriel’s best friend said. Gabriel grinned even wider and turned away from the mirror to look at his friend.

“Let’s go see who we have today.” Gabriel said. “I might even pick a sub today.” Balthazar raised an eyebrow; Gabriel very rarely picked a sub to do scenes with, he was usually more interested in watching.

“Feeling a little horny?” Balthazar asked.

“More than a little. I’m a week away from my rut and I really need to knot someone. Alfies out of town for the month so I can’t fuck him.” Gabriel said. Alfie was a mutual friend of theirs who worked for a company that had him travelling five months out of the year. “Go tell Gadreel to open the doors and I’ll start checking people in.” The two friends headed out to the main room, Balthazar walked to the doors and Gabriel moved to the check-in desk. Gadreel opened the doors and the group outside began pouring into the club. A vast majority of the people checking in were regulars and had been coming to the club for years, the rest of them were newer but had been coming for the last few weeks.

Gadreel moved to close the doors when two young adults approached. One was a petite red head with a short skirt and a torn t-shirt tied up to show off her midriff and the other was a tall teenager with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing tight jeans that showed just how toned his legs were and a plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up; neither of them looked old enough to enter.

“I.D. please.” Gadreel said. They both pulled out their I.D’s to show the bouncer. “Go ahead and check in at the desk on your left.”

The pair headed in and Gabriel was hit by the intense smell of sugar cane and chocolate. His cock stirred in his pants, reacting to the smell.

“Welcome to Angels in Chains, we are a BDSM club. Before you will be allowed to enter the scene room you will need to fill out a paper with your name and emergency contacts and you will also need to fill out a consent packet and contract in order to participate in any of the activities.” Gabriel said. He handed both of them a paper and a pen. “Please fill this out completely.”

 _Name:_ **Samuel Winchester**

 _Age:_ **18**

_Emergency Contacts:_

**_Dean Winchester: 802-555-2985_ **

_Please Check one or more_

_Dom_ **_X_ ** _Sub_ _Switch_ _Watching_

 _Signature:_ **Samuel Winchester** _Date:_ **4/9/10**

The teens handed their papers back to Gabriel and he read over them before he grabbed a purple wrist band and a blue one. He put the purple one on the red head.

“Purple means you’re just watching, no one is allowed to disprespect that.” Gabriel said. He turned to the boy. “Blue is submissive, before I can allow you to go into the room you have to fill out a contract stating your consent, your understanding of BDSM and your limits. We can go back to my office to go over that contract.”

Sam

Sam followed the owner back to a quiet cozy office. A large oak desk sat in the middle of the room with two high back leather chairs on either side of the desk and an overstuffed couch took over the wall to the right. Sam sat in one of the leather chairs and faced the desk. The owner sat a small packet on the desk in front of him and a blue pen.

“Please fill out everything in as much detail as you can.”

Sam picked up the packet and began reading everything he needed to know about BDSM and what he would need to do while being a submissive. He filled out every section and signed the last page before sliding it back to the owner. He read over all of Sam’s answers, humming quietly as he read before signing the bottom himself.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to be your Dom to start with.” He said.

“Um, sure.” Sam said.

“We will start small, you will follow my orders and we will work our way up to more serious scenes.”

“Yes sir.” Sam replied. The man grinned and palmed his cock making Sam’s cock twitch.

“Before we start here is everything you need to know about being my sub.” The man said. “My name is Gabriel, but when we are doing a scene you will address me as sir unless otherwise told. If you do not obey you will be punished and while you are my sub you will only be with me, if you wish to be with other Doms you will inform me so we can make the contract void.

“Yes sir.” Sam replied

“Before we start, how do you feel about collars?” Gabriel asked.

“I don’t mind, but only when doing a scene sir.” Sam said

“I would never ask you to wear it in public.” Gabriel said. “The collar is leather and has a tag stating you are my sub and no one else is allowed to touch you.” Sam nodded and Gabriel moved to a drawer on his desk and pulled out a thick leather collar with a gold tag that said ‘Property of Gabriel’ on it.

“Before I put this on you I want you to strip completely, I want to see all of you.” Gabriel said.

Sam scrambled to his feet and began unbuttoning his shirt. Gabriel watched for a moment before getting too antsy and ripping the shirt off of Sam’s body; buttons flew off and ricocheted off the walls. Gabriel groaned in appreciation, Sam obviously worked out as his body was perfectly muscled. Gabriel ran his hands down Sam’s chest before moving to the top of his jeans and pulling the button open. Sam pushed his pants down his legs, freeing his cock. Gabriel inhaled sharply, Sam’s cock wasn’t particularly long but it was thick and leaking precum already. Gabriel slid his hands down Sam’s legs, his eyes glued to his cock.

“Kneel.” Gabriel muttered. Sam dropped to his knees, putting himself level with Gabriel’s crotch. Gabriel clipped the collar around Sam’s neck before he bent to kiss the teenager. He grabbed Sam’s hand and pressed it to his straining cock.

“This is what you’re doing to me.” Gabriel growled. Sam whimpered quietly, but didn’t move, waiting for Gabriel to tell him what to do. “Stand, we’re going to show you off.”

Sam stood and followed Gabriel in the scene room where several groups were fucking. As they entered the room all eyes moved to them and Gabriel grinned. He put an arm around Sam’s waist, pulling him closer.

“They’re looking at you.” Gabriel muttered. “Every Dom in this room is wishing they had a sub as good as you.” Sam’s eyes moved around the room, taking in all the couples and his cock twitched at the sight. Gabriel’s grin widened when he saw the teens cock twitching and he wrapped his hand around it, stroking it twice. Sam’s hips stuttered forwards as he tried to fuck into Gabriel’s fist. “I want you to kneel and pull my cock out.”

“Yes sir.” Sam replied, dropping to his knees and unbuttoning Gabriels pants. He pulled out the mans long, thick cock and waited for further instructions.

“Suck it, but don’t make me come.” Gabriel said.

“Yes sir.” Sam said, mouthing at the massive cock in his face before engulfing it, taking as much as he could into his mouth. Gabriel moaned and thread his fingers in Sam’s shaggy hair. Sam shivered slightly, catching Gabriel’s attention.

“Sam, color.” Gabriel commanded. Sam pulled off and looked up at Gabriel with wide innocent eyes.

“Green sir.” Sam said before going back to the man’s cock. Gabriel pulled gently on Sam’s hair, earning himself a moan. He pulled again, this time a little harder and Sam moaned even louder, his hand moving to his own cock. Gabriel pulled the teen off his cock by his hair and growled.

“I did not give you permission to touch yourself.”

Sam quickly pulled his hand away and looked up at the older man, waiting patiently.

“Sorry sir.” Sam muttered keeping his eyes on Gabriel’s. Gabriel tucked his cock back in his pants but didn’t button them.

“Get on that bench, face down, ass up.” Gabriel said. Sam rushed to obey, climbing onto the bench and pressing his chest and face into the cool leather, leaving his ass in the air. Gabriel hummed appreciatively; his eyes raked over the teens body, admiring the way the muscles in his back moved as he adjusted himself so he was comfortable.

Gabriel climbed onto the bench behind Sam, rubbing his hands gently on the boys thighs.

“Color?” Gabriel asked.

“Green.” Sam responded, voice slightly muffled by the leather on the bench.

“I’m going to spank you. Remember your safe words and let me know if it’s not something you want.” Gabriel said. Sam nodded. “I need to hear you.”

“Yes sir.” Sam mumbled just before Gabriel’s hand came down on his ass. The pain from the smack quickly morphed into pleasure and Sam let out a loud moan. Gabriel smacked Sam’s ass again, his cock throbbed at the sight of the red hand prints left on the pale skin.

“Color?” Gabriel asked.

“Green,” Sam said. Gabriel smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Sam’s back, just above his ass before spanking each cheek six times without stopping. With each hit Sam would moan and try to grind against the bench, whining when he couldn’t get any friction.

“Please sir!” Sam whined loudly. “Can I come?” Gabriel reached underneath the teen, swiping his thumb across the head of Sam’s cock where a steady stream of pre-cum was pooling onto the bench.

“Not yet.” Gabriel said. He brought his hand back up and spread Sam’s cheeks, revealing the tight pucker. Gabriel shoved the fingers of one hand into Sam’s mouth. “Suck.”

Sam sucked on those fingers like his life depended on it, getting them thoroughly soaked. Gabriel then pushed one wet finger into Sam’s hole, up to the first knuckle.

“Fuck kiddo, you are tight.” Gabriel muttered. Sam jerked at the nickname and Gabriel filed that away to use later.

“V-v-virgin sir.” Sam moaned out. Gabriel froze with one finger in Sam’s ass.

“You’re a virgin?” Gabriel asked. Sam nodded and pushed back on the finger in his ass. Gabriel had to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming, it had been years since he fucked a virgin and he suddenly couldn’t wait to pound that ass into the bench. Gabriel leaned over Sam, putting his mouth by the teens ear.

“How do you feel about me fucking you without prep?” Gabriel asked. Sam thought for a moment before answering honestly.

“Yellow.” Sam said.

“I’ll lube you up really good, but no stretching.” Gabriel said.

“Green.” Sam said. Gabriel grinned and sat up, pulling his finger out of Sam’s hole at the same time.

“I need lube and a condom!” Gabriel yelled. A couple near them tossed both items to Gabriel before returning to their activites. The man quickly lubed up Sam’s hole, slid the condom on and lubed up his cock before slowly pushing in. Once he was halfway in he paused.

“Color?” He asked.

“Green.” Sam panted out. Gabriel pushed in the rest of the way and groaned loudly, Sam was tighter than he thought and every inch of his cock was being caressed by the smooth walls of Sam’s ass. Gabriel thrust a few times before changing his angle to press on Sam’s prostate. The first time he hit the bundle of nerves Sam cried out and copious amounts of slick poured out around Gabriel’s cock. The man’s hips stuttered as the smell of young Omega reached his nose.

“You’re an Omega.” Gabriel groaned, inhaling deeply. Sam smelled young and fertile and Gabriel’s Alpha roared to life. Gabriel growled and began pounding roughly into Sam’s ass, causing the young Omega to whimper; he was still pushing back on Gabriel, trying to meet every thrust, so Gabriel didn’t slow down. “Fuck, can I leave marks?” Sam nodded before finding his voice and nearly screaming out ‘green’.

Gabriel bit down on Sam’s neck, careful not to claim him but still hard enough to leave a mark that would last about a week.

“Sam, I’m close. Can I knot you?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes!” Sam cried out. “Please sir, please knot me!”

“Come for me Sam.” Gabriel grunted as he picked up the pace. Two particularly hard thrusts had both of them coming hard, Gabriel’s knot expanded, locking them together while Gabriel pumped load after load of hot cum into the condom.

Once they came down from their highs Gabriel rearranged their bodies so Sam was sitting in his lap facing the rest of the club. Sam’s eyes scanned the room and soon fell upon his best friend sitting in the corner watching them with a mischievous grin on her face. Sam blushed and looked away.

“Sam.” Gabriel muttered. Sam grunted in response and leaned back into the warm body behind him. “Color.”

“Green.” Sam said.

“Good.” Gabriel replied. “You make a good sub kiddo.” He grinned as he watched Sam’s cock try to twitch back to life with the nickname. “I’m going to enjoy playing with you.”

Gabriel

Gabriel peeled off his leather pants once all the members left for the night. He was just about to get in the shower when his door was thrown open and Balthazar's scent filled the room.

"Hello Balth, make yourself at home." Gabriel said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What the hell was that?" Balthazar asked. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, not sure what Balthazar was referring to. "You picked a new sub?" Gabriel sighed; he'd been hoping to avoid this conversation at least for a little while. "You haven't put a collar on a sub since Kali." Gabriel flinched at the name of his ex. Kali had been the one to get him into BDSM and they'd stayed together for three years before she cheated on him with his brother. 

Gabriel reached behind him and grabbed his robe, throwing it around his body so he could sit in front of Balthazar. The robe wasn't necessary considering him and Balthazar had messed around before but he didn't feel like having this conversation naked.

"I don't know. I just fell drawn to the kid. When I found out he'd never done any of this before I just wanted to be his first." Gabriel said

"So you put a collar on him?" Balthazar asked. "You also haven't fucked a sub before. As far as I'm aware you've only slept with two other people."

"Like I said, I was drawn to him. He just seemed so innocent and pure and then he fucking tells me he's a virgin and an omega and now I just can't give him up." Gabriel said. 

"So this kid is new to BDSM, he was virgin, and he's an omega?" Balthazar questioned. "Don't you feel like that's a recipe for disaster?" Gabriel shrugged and looked up at his friend.

"The kids a good sub though." Gabriel said. "He was so obedient."

"So how do you know he's new to this?" Balthazar asked.

"He put it on his contract and told me he's watched a bit of BDSM porn." Gabriel grinned.

"He was definately eager to please. You guys had quite the audience, especially when he started screaming." Balthazar commented.

"He's probably the best sub I've been with. I plan to keep him until he gets tired of me." Gabriel said. "Now I really need to shower." Balthazar nodded and stood to leave, allowing Gabriel to do the nescessary post scene relaxation.

Sam

Sam limped into his shared apartment, trying to enter quietly in case Dean was asleep.

"You're home late." Dean said from the couch. Sam turned in the dark room where he could see the silohuette of his brother on the couch.

"You're up late." Sam countered. "You've been driving all day, I thought you'd be asleep." 

"I was hoping you'd be here when I got here." Dean said.

"Sorry, Charlie and I went out." Sam said. "I'm going to shower." Sam tried to walk to the bathroom without limping but failed and Dean noticed.

"You're limping." Dean commented. Sam shrugged. Dean stood and flipped on the hall light; he froze when he saw the bite mark on Sam's neck and the obvious hickeys. "You hooked up?"

"I didn't hook up. Charlie introduced me to this BDSM club." Sam muttered. Dean opened his mouth but no sound came out. "De'?"

“Are you being safe?” Dean asked quietly after a moment.   
“Yes, he used a condom and I signed a contract stating exactly what I do and don’t want out of this.” Sam replied watching his brother.   
“Is there any way I can meet the guy you’ll be doing this with or will it be different each time?” Dean asked.   
“Just the one for now. I can text him after I shower.” Sam replied. Dean nodded and headed into his bedroom, he was exhausted.   
Sam headed into the bathroom and stripped off all his clothes before stepping into the shower and relaxing under the spray of hot water. His mind began to wander, thinking about the alpha he’d been with that evening and he felt his cock began to stir. Sam’s hand slid down his body until it reached his cock and he began to slowly jack himself, soft moans and whimpers escaped the young omegas mouth and his hand started to speed up. It wasn’t long before Sam was coming, painting the shower wall with pearly white cum.   
Sam leaned back against the cool wall behind him, letting the shower wash away the evidence. His breath was coming out in harsh pants as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. Once he was calmed down again he washed his body and his hair and stepped out.   
Sam grabbed the fluffy blue towel off the rack and wrapped it around himself so he would hurry across the hall to his bedroom. He dug through his drawer for a clean pair of boxers and climbed onto his bed with his phone and his laptop.   
**Sam: Hey Gabriel, it’s Sam. Sorry to bother you so late but I just talked to my brother about the club and he’s a bit worried about me. If it’s not an issue he would like to meet you.**

Sam set his phone on the bed next to him and opened his laptop to check his email while waiting for Gabriel to respond. Fifteen minutes later his phone chimed signaling a message.   
**Gabriel: Hey kiddo, I’m glad to hear that someone worries about you and takes care of you. And it’s no issue at all, I would love to meet your brother. How far away are you from the coffee shop on 500?**  
**Sam: I live just a couple minutes away. And by the way I really like when you call me kiddo.**  
 **Gabriel: can you meet me there tomorrow around 10? And I know, I figured that out earlier. 😁**

**Sam: yeah we can meet you tomorrow.  
Gabriel: Get some rest kiddo. Dream of my cock in your ass.   
Sam: That’s not fair! Now I’m horny!   
Gabriel: well then you’ll have to jerk off to thoughts of me. 😁**

**Sam: you’re an ass. I just jerked off in the shower.  
Gabriel: oh to be a teenager again and be constantly horny.**

**Sam: it’s a blessing and a curse. Now I’m going to jerk off and go to bed.  
Gabriel: night **

Sam set his phone on his nightstand, turning his attention to his throbbing cock.

Gabriel

Gabriel paid for his large Caramel Mocha and turned his barstool to face the entrance to the coffee shop. His heart fluttered when Sam entered the shop. The tall teenager was wearing black running shorts, black running shoes and a tank top. His hair was pulled up into a bun to keep it out of his eyes. Next to him was an equally tall man with light blond hair and green eyes. This man was wearing worn out jeans, black boots and a Led Zeppelin T-shirt.   
The two of them approached him and Sam’s face split into a wide grin.   
“Hey kiddo.” Gabriel said. “How did you sleep?”

“Okay, I was a little restless.” Sam replied honestly.

“That’s normal. Doing scenes can mess with your hormones and make your sleep pattern a little different. After a few times it will go back to normal.” Gabriel told him. The barista behind the counter chose that moment to ask for their drink orders.   
“A chai tea please, no sugar.” Sam said. Gabriel wrinkled his nose at that.

“And a large coffe, one pump of original creamer.” The other man said.   
“How can you guys drink those sugarless abominations?” Gabriel asked.   
“I only drink mine that way because it helps wake me up, but Sammy is a health nut and doesn’t eat much sugar.” The man said. “I’m Dean by the way. Sam’s brother.”

Gabriel stuck his hand out to shake Deans. Dean took his hand in a firm grip, shaking it once before pulling his hand away.   
“I’m Gabriel, Sam said you had some concerns.” Gabriel stated.

“Yeah, first are you clean? I don’t want my brother getting some disease.” Dean said

“Yes, I actually brought the results from my most recent test, I had a feeling you’d be asking about that.” Gabriel said. He handed Dean a sheet of paper with the names of a clinic printed at the top. “I get checked regularly.”

“Good, now are you using condoms?” Dean asked.   
“Yes, I use condoms with all of my partners including my alpha partner.” Gabriel said. He noticed Sam tense at that comment. “Don’t worry Sam that collar I put on you yesterday means that you will be my only partner until you decide you no longer want me.” Sam relaxed and nodded, unconsciously moving closer to the older man.

“How old are you?” Dean asked.

“Thirty-two.” Gabriel replied. Dean raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

“Is Sam going to get hurt?”   
“Not anymore than he asks for. A lot of subs enjoy pain play and they have to sign a contract stating what they are comfortable with. Sam put on his that he would like to try pain play, but we have established his safe word so he can tell me what he doesn’t like. None of my subs have ever gotten hurt while doing a scene and no one in my club has either.” Gabriel said.   
“How long have you been doing BDSM for?”

“About seven years. I’ve owned my club for five of that.” Gabriel replied.   
No POV

Sam and Gabriel continued to do scenes with each other and they quickly figured out that they both loved when Sam was tied down and unable to do anything. Sam also learned that he enjoyed the whips and toys Gabriel owned. As they continued doing scenes their relationship slowly morphed from being just a Dom/Sub relationship to an actual one and they began going on dates and learning more about each other.

Sam learned that Gabriel owned a chain of sweet shops all over the country and was pretty wealthy and Gabriel learned that Sam was doing pre-law at Stanford university.   
April

Sam

Sam flopped onto his bed with a groan. He’d spent the entire day studying for finals and for the BAR test and he was exhausted. He hadn’t done anything else in the last three weeks and he didn’t want to see another study sheet for the next month.

His phone chimed from somewhere on the floor; he’d thrown it earlier out of frustration and hadn’t bothered to pick it up yet. He rolled onto his side so he could see his room. His phone was lying on his pile of clean clothes, he hadn’t had the time to put away, all the way across the room. Sam sighed loudly and pushed himself off his bed. He grabbed his phone and lay back on his bed to read the text.

**Gabriel: Hey kiddo, I’ve missed you the last few weeks.**

**Sam: sorry, I’ve been studying. I have finals next week and the BAR test on Monday. I haven’t really had time for anything else.**

**Gabriel: sounds like you could use a distraction.  
Sam: That would be amazing.   
Gabriel: I’ll come pick you up. We can go to dinner, then go back to my place. I’ve been dying to try a scene with you.   
Sam: I’m up for that.**

**Gabriel: pack some clothes and you can stay the night. Oh and wear that plug I got you.  
Sam: okay. I can do that. Hey I have a question for you.**

**Gabriel: shoot**

**Sam: can we have sex without a condom?**

**Gabriel: sure, as long as your suppressants are still up to date.**   
**Sam: I just got them refilled.**   
**Gabriel: Good, then I would love to go bare. 😁**

Gabriel picked up Sam just before five and took him to a fancy restaurant for dinner before taking him to his apartment. Sam followed along behind Gabriel his eyes going wide as they walked into the large penthouse. 

"Holy shit this place is huge!" Sam exclaimed. "I could fit my entire apartment in your living room!" Gabriel chuckled at the child like excitement on Sam's face.

"I forget how much younger you are then me." Gabriel smiled. "It's fun." Sam turned back to Gabriel, his smile lighting up his whole face. "Would you like a tour?" 

"No thank you. Unless that tour takes us straight to the bedroom and gets us completely naked." Sam said. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, going into Dom mode.

"Do you honestly think you get to make demands Omega?" Gabriel growled. "Who is in charge?" Sam let out a quiet whimper.

"You sir. You're in charge." Sam said 

"Damn right I'm in charge. Now strip and go to the bedroom at the end of the hall. When I get in there I want to see you naked and laying on the bed." 

Sam stripped as quickly as he could and hurried down the hall to the door at the end. He pushed open the door and paused for two seconds when he saw the giant, fluffy bed in the middle of the room. The sound of Gabriel's shoes on the floor behind him had him rushing to get into position on the bed. He lay on his back and spread his legs, giving Gabriel a good view of everything as soon as the Alpha stepped into the room. Gabriel grinned and pulled off his own clothes before climbing onto the bed.

"Sam, I want to tie you to the bed and tie your legs to the ceiling, how do you feel about this?" Gabriel asked slipping out of character for a moment. Sam looked up at the ceiling. There were two loops in the ceiling with silk ropes tied to them, both hooks were about level with his hips but further apart.

"Green sir." Sam said. 

Gabriel leaned over Sam and pulled a pair of black leather handcuffs from the nightstand, he cuffed Sam's wrists and attached them to the headboard. He sat back and lifted Sam's legs, tying them with the silk ropes so that Sam's body was on display for him. Gabriel groaned when he saw the thick black plug in Sam's ass. He tapped it, making the teenager moan.

"Look at your little hole all stretched around this plug, looks so good. Just wanna eat it." Gabriel muttered pressing his face into Sam's ass. Sam whimpered and tried to push against Gabriels face. Gabriel sat back, not giving Sam what he wanted. He slapped the teenagers ass, right over the plug, pushing the it into Sam's prostate. 

Gabriel spent the next few hours taking Sam apart, he teased the teenager with his lips, tongue, hands, toys and his favorite whip. After four hours Sam was a whimpering mess of over-stimulation. His cheeks were tinged with pink and there were tear tracks. His cock was bright red and leaking pre-cum all over his stomach where it had been sitting for the last few hours.

"Please Gabriel, let me come. I need it so bad." Sam whined. Gabriel licked a striped up Sam's cock and Sam sobbed. "Please sir, please. I need to come so bad." A hiccup fell from Sam's lips as he sobbed a little louder. Gabriel finally took pity on Sam and took the cock ring off the teenager and lining himself up so he could push into him. Sam sobbed in relief, as Gabriel grabbed his cock, pulling on it. Sam came quickly, his ass clenching around Gabriel's cock, pulling his orgasm from him. Gabriel's knot expanded and locked them together as he filled Sam with his cum. When they both came down from their highs Gabriel looks down at his boyfriend. Sam was panting heavily, his body shaking slightly.

"Color Sam." Gabriel muttered. Sam shivered and looked up at the older man with glassy eyes.

"G-green." Sam stuttered out before he passed out. Gabriel reached above himself to untie Sam's legs and lower them gently to the bed before un-cuffing his hands. It wasn't long before Gabriel fell asleep as well, cuddled up close to Sam.

When Sam woke the next morning it was to sore muscles and an empty bed. Sam shot up, his eyes searching the room for Gabriel.

"Gabe!" Sam called out, his voice cracking slightly. The bedroom door opened and Gabriel stepped in with a tray piled with food, orange juice and a bottle of water. "Gabe, I woke up and you weren't here and, and I..." Sam hiccuped and Gabriel frowned. He sat down on the bed, putting the tray next to Sam and pulling the teenager close.

"Hey, Sam it's okay. Breathe with me baby okay?" Gabriel muttered. Sam stared at his boyfriend for a moment before trying to match his breaths. After a few minutes Sam calmed down and was breathing normally. "You okay kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sam mumbled. 

"That was sub drop. I should have expected that after last nights scene." Gabriel said. "How are your muscles feeling?"

"They're sore. Kinda feels like when I work out too long." Sam said.

"How about we eat some breakfast, I can start a bath in the jetted tub and we spend the day relaxing?" Gabriel suggested. Sam nodded and snuggled a little closer to his boyfriend.

Gabriel Three Months Later

Gabriel closed his laptop and turned his office chair around so he could see Balthazar.

"Balth, why have we never hired an accountant for the club?" Gabriel asked. Balthazar shrugged.

"When you started the club you said you could handle the finances on your own." Balthazar replied.

"I also didn't expect it to be as popular as it is." Gabriel said. "Maybe I'll talk to Ash and see if he'll work for me." Gabriel muttered. Balthazar opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by Gabriel's phone. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" Gabriel said when he answered his phone.

"Hey Gabe, can you meet me at my apartment. We need to talk." Sam said on the other end.

"Oh, the infamous phrase, did I do something wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"It's not something I wanna talk about over the phone." Sam said. Gabriel glanced up at Balthazar.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Gabriel said. He hung up his phone and stood. "Will you call Ash for me and see if he wants the job?" Balthazar nodded and Gabriel hurried out the door to his car. He drove over to the Winchesters apartment, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. He walked up to the door, pushing it open in time to see Sam rush across the room into the hall bathroom.

"Come sit down. He'll be back." Dean said from his spot in the livingroom. Gabriel stepped further into the apartment and sat down heavily on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend. After a few minutes Sam came back in the room, but he wouldn't meet Gabriel's eyes.

"Gabe, there's no easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant." Sam said finally looking up at the older man. Several emotions flashed across his face, finally settling on angry.

"You're pregnant!?" Gabriel exclaimed. "I thought you said you were on suppressants?"

"I was. Gabe this is as much a shock to me as it is to you. My suppressants must have failed, same with my birth control." Sam said

"Or did you just not tell me you were in heat?" Gabriel growled. Sam whimpered and moved backwards, away from the Alpha rage he could smell on his boyfriend.

"Gabe, I would have told you if I knew I was in heat." Sam said. "I had no idea."

"Fuck Sam!" Gabriel yelled. "Fuck!"

Dean stood quickly and put himself in between the two men before anything happened. Gabriel growled at the other Alpha and Dean snapped back, warning Gabriel.

"Gabe, I think you should leave until you are calm. The tension is not good for Sam's health or the babies." Dean said. Gabriel growled again and stormed out of the room without another word.


End file.
